The Taste Of His Lips
by Harry in the Hunger Games
Summary: The world is at threat from an asteroid and it's the teams responsibility to save it, but with her feelings for Blane getting stronger and stronger will Daisy be able to obey her dad and hide from her responsibilities?... Basically a rewrite of Asteroid attack, but with a few differences. BLAISY!
1. Chapter 1: Could I get a girlfriend

**Hello there this is my first fanfic so I'm not promising anything amazing. Blaisy was the first ship that I ever had so, for my own sanity mainly, I wanted to write them together sooooo yeah here you go :) **

Chapter 1

Daisy sat in maths, Blane and Stuart on her left, Letitia and Zara on her right. She tried to distract herself from the feeling of Blane's arm pressed against hers making her feel light headed but for some reason it was all she could think about.

Little did she know, that Blane was thinking about the exact same thing? He had tried to move his arm away from hers but he couldn't and Stuart wasn't helping by shoving magazine after magazine about this really old sci-fi film (He had already insisted that he borrow his phone to watch the film, Blane had just pocketed the device without a single word) in his face making him move further to his right.

It was when his shoulder was against hers that she decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"Blane" She shouted.

"Move" He obeyed instantly.

"M'sorry" He mumbled whilst moving over. Daisy whished he hadn't. Her arm felt cold now.

"Yeah, Blane" Letitia screeched.

"Daisy needs personal space" Zara hissed.

Blane shrugged.

Daisy was having a bad day. The last mission they had been Daisy and Rose had been separated from Blane and Daisy had been attacked by a plant, great. When Blane discovered this he had burst into fits of laughter.

"You, got trapped in a closet with a plant?" Blane had said before laughing so hard that he had to sit down.

Later though, when he and Daisy were sat in English he had noticed that she had angry red marks on her wrists where the plant had gripped her.

"Whoa," He exclaimed

"What are they?"

Daisy covered her wrists with her hands.

"Nothing" she said.

"Daisy..." Blane sighed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her hand off her wrist.

"Is this off the plant?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, but it's fine" She said trying to pull her arm away, but Blane didn't let go.

"No, it's not. So this doesn't hurt?" He dug his thumb into the red mark and Daisy grimaced in pain.

"See" He said.

"Don't try and lie to me Miller, I know you too well"

Trust him to make Daisy feel better. He was good at that (even if he sucked at everything else).

Blane had been good to her. He could tell if there was something wrong with her or if she had something to hide. He could read her like a book and she loved that. She loved the silent communication that they had.

It was only when Blane was waving his hand in front of her face that she realized she had been staring at him.

"Wow" He laughed.

"I know that my good looks are a little distracting but jeez Daisy" He laughed.

She could feel herself blushing.

"I wasn't looking at you" she hissed back.

"Oh, yeah sorry" He said sarcastically.

"I forgot about the invisible man who sits between us" He smiled and then turned back to Stuart.

"Uuuum… What was that?" Letitia asked.

"What was what?" Daisy asked genuinely confused.

"That!" Letitia waved her hand from Blane to Daisy.

"You and Blane"

"OMG" Zara gasped.

"Do you like him?"

"Ewww no" Daisy shouted.

"Damn" She heard Blane say.

"You were my last shot at getting a girlfriend during High School" He put on a fake disappointed face.

"Shut up" Daisy said punching him in the arm.

He laughed and turned back to Stuart.

"You sooooo like him" Letitia concluded.

"Blane and Daisy sitting in a tree K.I.S.S…. um" Zara really was thick.

"I.N.G" Daisy sighed.

Suddenly the end of her pencil began to flash. She elbowed Blane and he pulled his out. It was also bleeping.

Blane put his hand up.

"Uh Miss I forgot to lock my bike up"

"Go on, if you must" Miss Templman sighed.

Daisy put her hand up.

"Yes daisy?"

"Miss, I need to ring Granny Miller, you know the one in Australia?" Miss Templman nodded her head even though she had no idea who she was talking about.

"She's just had a stroke and can't talk right now but, mummy says it would give her a big lift, just to hear my voice"

Miss Templman's face relaxed.

"Aww off you go then, and Daisy you give her our love"

Daisy left the classroom and was startled by Blane who was standing behind the door waiting for her.

"I don't know about this _Granny Miller"_ Blane said.

"But if I'd just had a stroke the last thing I'd want to hear is your sodding voice" He teased.

Daisy just rolled her eyes and began to walk to HQ. Blane stayed where he was.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked turning around.

"I'm sorry; did you just ask me to walk with you?" He asked surprised.

"Wow I may be getting a girlfriend in high school after all" He flashed her smile and began to walk with her.

They met Rose at the entrance to HQ.

"Where did you two go?" Rose asked with a slight grin on her lips.

"Don't be getting any ideas" Daisy scolded and opened the door.

They crammed inside and pulled the lever. Suddenly the whole room shook and they were plummeted 230ft into the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: An Asteroid!

**Author's note**

**Hey guys I was going to wait a few days before I posted the second chapter but hey I couldn't wait for you to read it so here ya go- Hannah**

Chapter 2

The trio ran over to Lenny who looked particularly nervous today.

"Team, I'm afraid I have some bad news" He said.  
"An asteroid is going to hit earth" He said his voice without its normal gusto. He said this with no expression at all.  
"Don't asteroids hit earth all the time?" Daisy asked. Even in the tense atmosphere Blane had to laugh at her.  
"Those are meteorites, Daisy" Rose sighed sadly.  
"An asteroid could wipe out the entire human race" Daisy's face dropped.  
"But what about the Sparta satellite?" she asked.  
"Isn't that designed to destroy things that are on a collision course with Earth?" She asked hopefully.  
"That is exactly what we are trying to do Daisy" Lenny said.  
"M.I.9 have created a missile that is set to destroy the asteroid that is on a collision course with earth, but we have someone who is stopping the missile from launching, take a look" Lenny put a tape on the computer monitor.  
It was of a bald headed man talking about destruction. Daisy wasn't listening to a word of it. If this asteroid hit Earth then everyone would die, everyone she cared about would die: Her parents, Rose, Letitia and Zara, Lenny…Blane, especially Blane.  
She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let that happen.  
Blane took in bits off the tape; this guy had kidnapped a man called Hugo Van quark who was the only one with the formula to make the missile work Launching the human race into a new golden dawn. But all he could think about was if they failed to rescue Hugo Van quark then this asteroid would hit earth and kill everyone… including Daisy.  
He wasn't going to let that happen.  
"Team, we need you to locate Van quark, get the formula and literally save the world. We have the Prime Minister standing by"

Blane sat at his computer straight away and began to search for anything to do with people who may want to destroy the earth or be an asteroid fan. After a few minutes of searching and Lenny informing the Prime Minister of their progress so far Blane found something.

"Hey I found an asteroid cult that calls themselves The Order of the New Gold Dawn" He told them.  
"Gold dawn?" Rose asked.  
"That's a phrase from the tape" Rose reminded them.  
Daisy moved over to get a better look at Blane's monitor. She accidently bumped him causing them both to blush.  
"It's run by some bloke called, The Reverend Isombard Septimus Nye" Blane informed them.  
"Must be our egghead kidnapper" Daisy laughed, Blane sniggered.  
"We need to find their base" Blane concluded.  
"I've been wondering how he filmed the asteroid so close up" Rose said.  
"She rewound the tape to just before the reverend walked onto the screen. She zoomed in to the table in the background.  
"Look, a lenses calibration device" Rose pointed to a telescope on the table.  
"It's a device unique to large telescopes. The tape must have been filmed in an observatory" She suggested.  
"This is a great lead team" Lenny smiled at them.  
"I'll inform the prime minister" He tapped a few button on the keyboard and an empty room showed up on the screen.  
"Where is everyone?" Lenny demanded his voice breaking and his face returning the grave one he wore when they had entered HQ that morning.  
"Looks like Prime Minister's done a bunk" Blane said his mouth hung open.  
"What?" Daisy cried.  
"And left the fat of the world to us?"  
"The Government wouldn't do that" Rose protested.  
Lenny, Blane and Daisy all turned their heads and looked at her to say the same thing: yes they would.  
"Wake up Rose, they've gone" Daisy sighed.

**ooh**** sly Government leaving them all alone ha ha ha next Chapter coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

**Sorry I haven't updated naughty me but, ah well here you go hope you like it :) Made this one long for you xxx**

Chapter 3: Never Know

"Look, we can't destroy and asteroid, but Van quark can" She said.

"I'm going to go to his house; the kidnapper must have left some kind of trail" and with that she was gone.

"Daisy, wait!" Blane shouted, just before she stepped into the lift.

"Be careful" He smiled nervously at her. She returned his smile with a much more confident one.

"I will, I promise" She said stepping into the lift. Not breaking eye contact with him until the doors shut and she could no longer see him.

When she got to the top of the lift her phone rang, she looked down at it expecting it to be Letitia or Zara. She was shocked when she saw who it was. She picked it up straight away.

"Dad?!" She screamed down the phone happily.

"Daisy, I'm by the gates" He replied in a happy, jolly tone.

You're where?"

"Come and meet me now"

"Ok, I'll be right there" She was still so shocked that she almost walked out in her spy gear.

She changed inside the cupboard, and ran out of the gates.

There was a black car waiting outside. Daisy ran up to it and the window wound down to reveal her dad sat there in his suit that he sported every day.

"Dad? Why are you here?" Daisy asked.

"The asteroid that everyone is talking about, it's going to hit earth"

Daisy pretended to be shocked.

"But don't worry, my contacts have organized us a place to stay. A secret government bunker it's miles underground"

Daisy was confused.

"But what about Bla- all my friends?" She asked. Her father's face fell.

"I'm sorry, we're lucky to have a place ourselves" He said. Like that made everything ok, like that meant that she would just get in the car and forget all about her friends and her M.I.9 responsibilities, forget about Blane.

"Come on we must hurry" he said opening the door for her.

At first she didn't move she just stood there, and then she looked back and saw people in the courtyard. She felt a pang of guilt spread over her.

"Darling please" Her Dad pleaded. She got in the car without another word.

"I'm Sorry Blane" She whispered.

"Did you say something darling?" Her Dad asked.

Daisy shook her head and the leant it against the window. She allowed a few tears to escape her eyes as she thought about all the people that she cared about that would be dead at the end of this day, just because she had walked out on her responsibilities. As the car drove along she thought about the last time she had seen Blane savoring the memory of his brown eyes and floppy hair, for she would never see them again, never hear his childish laugh, never taste the lips of the boy she loved…

Blane was sat in HQ, his mind running wild with possibilities as to what could have happened to Daisy. He had lost radio contact with her over an hour ago and it didn't take that long go get to Van quark's house.

The lift doors opened and Blane whirled around to see… Lenny. He didn't want to look rude, but his face fell. Lenny held up a spy uniform, it was Daisy's.

"It looks like Daisy changed her plans without telling us" He said disappointingly.

"No way" Blane shouted.

"She's not like that lot a Cobra" His voice had a hint of desperation in it.

Blane felt like he had been hit by a truck. No not Daisy not his Daisy. Whilst he had been sitting there thinking that she had been taken by the kidnapper, she had bunked off.

No.

There had to be a logical solution as to why Daisy's clothes had been left and why she hadn't been in contact for over an hour. There had to be, even though Blane was failing to think of one right now.

"Erm, would you, ah, excuse me for a minuet" He Rose from his chair and ran into the lift.

"Blane!" Lenny shouted after him, but Blane did not look back.

He walked over to the tree he had been leant against three years ago when he had first met Daisy.

He had hated her at first and she had hated him, and that was the way their relationship had worked. They took it in turns to trip each other up, or throw paper balls at each other. And then, two years later, she had told him about her parents and everything had changed. He saw her in a completely different light. Their fourth mission it had been, they were saving Brittan from the dark ages. She had confided in him and he had offered his comfort and she had greatly accepted it with both hands, and in that moment sitting on a bench outside the Serinturk museum, with Daisy in his arms crying into his chest that something inside him stirred, something telling him that this girl was special, that she was the girl that he loved, so on their next mission he confided in her about his brother, being in the army. She had listened and comforted him. He had never been more thankful for anything else in his life.

The mission after that a stupid C.I.A agent had showed up, with his blonde locks, and bright blue eyes, Daisy had fallen head over heels for him and Blane had been so jealous (Yes he was prepared to say that he WAS jealous) that he had put on an MT 300 and almost short-circuited (that he would have been lucky to survive), Daisy was almost in tears, even though she would never have admitted it.

The following mission Daisy had been hit by a truth serum and practically blurted out that she fancied him the memory still brought a smile to his face, and tears to his eyes.

And two missions ago when Blane had flirted with Irena Daisy had flipped. She might as well have screamed at her He's mine!

Blane was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Letitia and Zara had appeared next to him…


	4. Chapter 4:The cult's base

**Author's note**

**So here it is chapter 4 hope you guys like it :)**

Chapter 4

Daisy was walking through some sort of forest. She had no idea where she was but she saw a lot of other people, but these weren't just any people. She recognized one straight away, the Prime Minister, He was waving his ID in front of the guards face. He was very tall, but didn't look like a threat.

After the Queen had checked in, Daisy felt an arm on her shoulder, for one crazy moment Daisy half expected to look up and see that it was Blane; it was her Dad.

"Here we are" He said gesturing to the big iron doors that had been placed in front of what looked like some sort of cave. She assumed that it went mile and miles into the ground.

"Safe at last" Daisy hugged him, trying to distract herself from the ball of guilt that was growing inside her…

"What do you two want?" Blane asked trying to sound pleased to see them.

"Have you seen Daisy?" Letitia asked.

"Yeah, because we thought that if she's not with us then she must be with you, because- OW!" Letitia had stood on Zara's toe.

"You're not supposed to tell him that bit" She scolded. Wanting to break the awkwardness of the situation, Blane jumped right in.

"Sorry ladies, can't say that I have. She just…." His voice trailed off toward the end of the sentence.

Letitia crossed her arms and groaned.

"Great, how are we supposed to do our asteroid dance without, the Earth?" Letitia asked angrily dragging Zara away.

"Your what dance?" Blane asked.

"The asteroid that everybody's talking about" Zara replied.

"The one that is said to pass over the Earth and we should be able to see?" Letitia asked.

"None of this ringing a bell?" She asked in a cocky tone.

"Uh, yeah, I um, yeah." Blane stuttered.

"I have to go" He pointed in the general direction of HQ and followed his finger…

"The government is saying that the asteroid won't hit earth, but that we should be able to see it. My guess is everyone is going to be outside today to see it" Blane said entering HQ.

"What?!" Rose asked.

"And where did you go?" Lenny asked.

"That doesn't matter; the point is that the government has just made everyone vulnerable. We need to stop the Reverend. Anything new, Rose" He asked.

"Yes actually" She said sounding pretty pleased with herself.

"I digitally enhanced the background noise from the tape" She pressed a button on her computer; Blane heard seagulls crying and a fog horn.

"Ship sirens?" Blane asked. Rose nodded.

"I'd say that the tape was shot at least one kilometres from the sea"

Blane walked over to his computer. It was just as he had left it, before he had stormed out of HQ. He wiggled the mouse and the computer came back on.

"I've listed all the observatories in the UK; two are by the sea, one of which is five kilometers inland" He said.

"Leaving us, Salt bay Observatory" Rose concluded.

"The cult's base?" Blane asked.

"It has to be" Rose confirmed rising from her chair. Just before they could enter the lift Lenny stopped them.

"Uh, you'll need your mission gadgets" He passed Blane a marker pen.

"This pen contains an inner ear distorter, it will cause any would be attacker to loses their balance" Blane turned it over in his fingers.

"And this hair grip" Lenny said handing one over to Rose. It was decorated with a little flower.

"Emits a deafening noise, good for a distraction" Blane was quite surprised.

"We're trying to save the world and you give us a girl's hair grip?" He asked outraged.

"If we don't find Von quark, what about everyone at St. Hopes?" Rose asked her voice full of concern.

"I'll bring them down here if I have to" Lenny said, trying to raise her spirits.

"But, I have faith in you" He smiled.

"The fate of the world is in safe hands" The doors closed and Rose and Blane were shot back up to the surface….

**Sorry this wasn't very Blaisy-ish, but don't worry the next chapter is going to be very fluffy**


	5. Chapter 5: More MI9

**Author's note: Helloooo it's me again with your next installment of Blaisy, enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

"I just need some air" Daisy said her voice shaky.

"I don't remember you being claustrophobic" Her dad said following her out of the bunker.

"Dad, there's a lot of things you don't know about me" Daisy said her voice serious all at once.

"Look, Daisy I know I haven't been there for you, but all that's going to change" He assured her. She wasn't buying any of it.

"You've said that a billion times before" She sighed.

"It took the end of the world for me to realize what's important" He said looking up at the sky and then back at Daisy.

"You" He said. Daisy smiled.

"I'll see you back inside" He nodded and walked into the bunker.

"Keep an eye on her" He mumbled to the doorman, who nodded in reply. Once her dad was back inside and out of earshot, she walked over to the doorman and snatched the clipboard from his hands.

"So, who decides who goes on the list?" Daisy asked in her best bimbo schoolgirl voice.

"The powers that be" He replied pocketing his pen.

"The rich and powerful look after themselves"

Daisy ran her finger down the list; The Queen, the Prime Minister. She thought herself that there was no way this list would ever read Blane Whittaker… or Rose Gupta.

"But what about everyone else?" Daisy asked dropping her schoolgirl act, her voice becoming very stern. The sudden change in her voice startled the doorman, for a second.

"Be happy you've got a place" He scolded.

"There's a lot who haven't"

Daisy continued, to look down the list; James Tomlinson; Hugo Von quark, wait.

"This guy?!" Daisy asked thrusting the clipboard in the doorman's face.

"It says he signed in this morning" Daisy pulled out a picture of Von Quark that Lenny had given her that morning.

"Is this him?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, I think so" The doorman replied, dusting his suit off.

"Except he'd done something with his hair" He said pointing at the waves of curly, blonde hair that were swept over Von Quark's face.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"Lost it" He chuckled to himself.

"I remember him because he signed in, and then left, not long after"

"You're sure about that?" Daisy asked. He nodded.

She thrust the clipboard into his stomach and began to walk away.

"Wh- where are you going? I'm about to lock the door" He shouted after her.

"Tell my dad he was right" She shouted back.

"You have to know what's important, who's really important" and with that she turned around and ran away.

"I'm coming back, Blane" She laughed to herself.

She got her phone out and dialed Lenny. He answered straight away.

"Ah, Daisy, what happened?" He asked.

"Let's just say I've realized I'm more M.I.9 then V.I.P"

"Ha!" He shouted happily down the phone.

"I knew you'd pull through, oh, but you may owe Blane an apology and explanation"

"What?" Daisy asked.

"He stormed out when he found out that you'd bunked off"

"He what?" Daisy asked feeling ashamed, yet excited.

"He and Rose have gone to the cult's observatory"

"Give me the address, I need to get there" She instructed.

_Don't give up on me yet, Blane…._

Blane and rose ran up to the crumbling façade of the observatory.

"I'll locate Von Quark, you take out the kidnappers" Rose instructed.

"Ok..." Blane mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

Blane looked up at her, through wet eyes.

"I just… I just thought she was different" Blane sighed.

Rose smiled sympathetically, and tapped his arm.

"Don't worry about it" she assured him. He nodded although not at all convinced. All he could think about was Daisy and her sea green eyes and cute smile that made his heart melt. He longed to hold her in his arms again, and tell her that he loved her, but if anything went wrong now he would never see her again. That was enough to clear his mind of all thoughts except the task at hand.

They ran into the Observatory, up the spiraling staircase and through the door at the top. They were greeted, by the same baldheaded man from the tape; he was facing away from them.

"Reverend Nye" Blane said.

He whirled round.

"Hand over Von Quark" Rose ordered.

"It's not too late, we can do a deal"

The look of shock melted off the reverend's face. He was grinning.

"But, it is too late" He laughed.

"You see they had their chance and no one would listen"

Blane tried hard not to roll his eyes.

"Look whatever issues you have, we can sort them" He said suppressing laughter and regaining his composure.

"But, everything is being sorted, K13 is on its way to cleanse the world of foolish humanity" he laughed.

"He's not going to hand over Von Quark, he's lost it big time" Blane whispered to Rose.

"I'll have to take him back by force"

"Bad idea Macho man" Blane heard a voice from behind him say. That voice made him drop everything else that had found its way into his brain. He whirled around, and there she was stood there with her arms folded and with a smirk on her face: Daisy.

**WOO DAISY'S BACK TO KICK ASS!**

**Next Chapter coming soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6: WE DID IT!

**Hi Friendship! It's the 6th chapter. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, this probably should have come sooner, but eh well, I don't own any characters please don't kill me!**

Chapter 6

"Daisy?" Rose and Blane shouted in unison. Blane's mouth hung open. He had never been happier to see her. She looked just as beautiful as always, maybe even more than normal seeing as just minutes ago he thought he would never see her again. He distracted himself by focusing on the mission.

"Von Quarks not here" He said. Daisy nodded.

"He's standing right in front of you, Reverend Nye IS Von Quark"

The Reverend just laughed and pointed to the picture of himself that was hung up on the wall.

"The old me, HE no longer exists" Blane and Daisy exchanged worried looks.

"Von Quark the scientist has gone, because no one would ever listen to him"

"But we're listening now!" Rose protested.

"We need your calculation"

"PAH! Those parliament idiots have showed me that the human race isn't worth saving"

"How can you say that?" Daisy bellowed.

"You spent your whole life working towards this moment. Saving humanity"

"Oh, but I am saving it. You see Mankind is part of the problem not the solution"

"Speak for yourself, Dome head" Blane snarled.

Daisy placed her hand on Blane's chest and he relaxed instantly.

"Come" The Reverend said walking to the stairs

"We shall watch the new Gold dawn together"...

Daisy Began to follow him up the stairs but Blane caught her arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Up there" She said pointing to the little balcony that overlooks the room

"But-" Blane began.

"I'll be fine" She whispered, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. He blushed instantly and let go of her arm. She ran up the stairs and followed The Reverend.

"I thought that we should open the roof for a better view"

Blane didn't know what to do. He put his hands in his pockets and thought. Wait what was that in his pocket. It was Stuart's phone with the Sci-fi film downloaded on it (**A/N: See chapter 1, 2nd paragraph if you're confused**). Suddenly Blane had brilliant idea, but he had to act fast.

"Do you still have that gadget Lenny gave you?" Blane whispered to Rose.

She pulled the hair grip out.

"Wait for my signal" Blane walked over to the telescope screen and hooked Stuart's phone up to it. He took out the inner ear distorter and waited.

"Children are the future" Daisy pleaded.

"Not this!"

"The asteroid's about to hit!" Blane shouted.

"Everyone GET DOWN!" In that instant they all fell to the floor whilst a deafening sound pierced their eardrums.

"Has it begun already?" The Reverend asked pulling himself to his feet.

"It's too late" Blane said sadly as he looked at the screen and saw all the houses that had been blown apart.

"We failed" Blane looked up at the Reverend.

"The asteroid hit earth" He broke into laughter.

"Whiteness a new Gold dawn" Blane saw Daisy cover her face in her hands and begin to cry. He wanted to hug her and tell her that everything will be ok. But, that would blow their cover.

"Oh what a shame you didn't find the calculation in time" The Reverend sneered lifting up his picture and ripping the paper off the back. He scrunched it up into a ball and threw it down to the floor at Rose's feet. She bent down and picked it up.

"Asteroid defense program, Priority Red" She spoke into her communicator.

"What's she doing it's all over" The Reverend said, his voice breaking slightly.

"Not quite" Blane said walking over to the screen and unplugging Stuart's phone to reveal the asteroid still in space.

"The asteroid hasn't hit yet" The Reverend's face hit the floor.

"But, d-devastation outside it-"

"Rigged!" Blane laughed.

"It's a good job you're not into old movies, what you saw was Stuart's Sci-fi film, hooked up to the telescope monitor" Daisy ran down the stair.

"Saved!" She squealed.

"I almost feel like hugging you" She smiled even wider.

"Oh what the hell" She flung her arms around Blane's neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back tighter. This was better than anything else he had ever experienced before.

"Missile launched" Rose informed them. Daisy and Blane let go of each other.

"With Von Quark's calculation, the missile should be launched straight to the asteroid's core"

"Missile launched" A robotic voice came from the computer.

"10, 9, 8, 7..."

Daisy had never felt more scared in her life. That countdown wasn't just counting down the seconds till the launch; it was possibly counting down the seconds to the end of the human race.

Daisy felt something warm touch her hand, she jumped at first, but then when she realized that it was Blane's hand she took it and gripped it tightly, her fear melted away instantly.

Blane had to. How could he not? He had seen the look of terror on Daisy's face and couldn't let her suffer with it. And seeing as they both could die in the next seven seconds he thought that he would die holding her hand. He liked that thought.

"6, 5, 4, 3" The missile entered the screen.

"2, 1" The screen was filled with an explosion and when the dust had cleared, the asteroid was gone.

"YES!" Blane shouted.

Daisy and Rose let out sighs of relief. Blane pulled both Rose and Daisy into a hug.

"We did it" Daisy shouted.

"We saved the world"

Rose wriggled out of the hug still smiling. She took out her communicator.

"Lenny we did it!" She shouted down the communicator.

Daisy laughed and jumped into Blane's arm. He caught her and spun her around. This hug, Blane thought, was supposed to be comical and out of happiness of saving the world, but it quickly turned into something more meaningful. He buried his face in her shoulder and laughed. There were a lot of unsaid things in that hug. Just like the last time Blane had held Daisy like this, he felt something inside him stir.

Daisy pulled away, her arms still around his neck. Their eyes met, and they stopped laughing. Blane moved his hands down to her waist and began to lean down, this was it.

He was finally going to feel the lips of the girl he loved against his own, no one could ruin this moment, or so he thought...

***Smirks evilly at the Blaisy cliffhanger I have created* I am Evil... Next Chapter coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: My Dad's down there

**So I made you wait 4 days ha that's quite cruel. Well Here ya go**

Chapter 7

"You may have saved the world" The reverend sneered causing Blane and Daisy to jump apart.

"But those Government stooges in their bunker are finished" He screeched.

"The V.I.P bunker?" Daisy asked her voice tense.

"My Dad's down there"

"I've put a magnetic lock on the door, you'll never open it" Hugo's eyes sparkled with hatred.

Daisy's eyes filled with tears.

"The last thing he said to me that I was what's really important to him" She sobbed.

Blane put his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Don't worry Daisy" He whispered.

"We'll get him back won't we, Rose" He looked up at her expectantly.

Rose nodded and ran over to the console. She clicked a few buttons and a box popped up on the monitor; it required a password.

"It's password protected!" She screamed.

Daisy let out a small wail. Blane squeezed her shoulder.

"Shh" He whispered.

"It's ok, don't worry, I'm here, we'll get him out" Blane didn't really know what to say. Nothing could reassure Daisy of what she was going through, but he thought he was doing OK.

"Password rejected" The computer spoke.

"We've only got one more attempt" Rose whimpered. Blane looked down at the screen; Rose had tried Reverend as the password.

"Wait" Daisy said pulling out of Blane's arms.

"What's Von Quarks fake name?" She asked.

"Reverend Isombard Nye" Blane told them.

"No, he had a middle name too" Rose said looking up at the ceiling and scrunching her face up in thought.

"Reverend Isombard Septimus Nye" Blane recited.

"End is Nye" Rose shouted.

"ReverEND I.S Nye" She typed this into the computer.

"Password accepted" The computer spoke.

Hugo broke down into tears on the floor.

"NO!" He screamed.

"NOOOO!"

Blane raised an eyebrow at Daisy who was hugging Rose.

He walked over to Hugo.

"Come on Dome head" He shouted above Hugo's wailing.

"Time we took you to your new home" He pulled him to his feet and dragged him out kicking and screaming…

**So the next Chapter will be the last one :) Hope you guys liked this one sorry it's so short, I've made the last one long :) Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Madly, Truly and Deeply

**So here is the last Chapter! I threw in some Rose/Stuart just for your enjoyment (Sorry if anyone ships her with the worm)**

Chapter 8

"Yeah" Blane laughed as he Rose and Daisy walked back through the gates of St. Hopes.

Hugo had been removed by a swat team who had rendezvous with the trio at the observatory and placed in a secure cell at M.I.9 headquarters.

"Hold on I have to ring my mum" He said taking out his phone.

"Oh, yeah, I need to call my dad" Rose put her phone to her ear.

Daisy thought she might as well ring her Dad (She had some explaining to do about where she had disappeared off to)

"Hello, you've reached Linus Miller, please leave a-" Daisy hung up, and looked over at Rose and Blane.

"Hi, mum, how you doing? Yeah" Blane smiled down the phone.

"Hi dad, yeah it was a bit of an anti-climax wasn't it?" She laughed.

Daisy couldn't help but smile.

Lenny saw the disappointed look on her face and walked over.

"Destroying an asteroid, saving Britain's V. , not bad" He smiled at her. She returned it then looked back at Blane and Rose.

"I think I should tell the other that I nearly let them down" Daisy sighed looking at the ground. Lenny put his hand on her shoulder making her look up at him.

"But, you didn't. That's what counts" He winked at her. Rose and Blane walked over.

"We kicked ass…teroid" Blane laughed and high-fived Daisy and Rose at the same time.

Rose looked around the courtyard, her eyes lit up when she spotted someone: Stuart. He was running over to them with some papers in his hands.

"Look!" He shouted, when he reached them. "The Government tried to hide this, THIS! How could they hide an asteroid from us? First they were changing the weather and now they tried to hi-"

"You're absolutely right" Rose cut him off. "I've been looking into the asteroid K13 and it was on a collision course" She finished, shuffling closer to him closer to him.

"Really?" Stuart sounded surprised that someone had actually taken interest in one of his conspiracy theories seriously.

"Yeah" Rose replies with twice as much enthusiasm.

"Do you, um, would you like to go check it out sometime?" Stuart asked in a hushed tone. Rose grabbed his hand making him jump.

"I'm free now" She said looking up at him expectantly.

"Cool" He almost shouted his reply, as he took Rose's hand and led her in the way of the library.

"Well that was unexpected" Blane said smiling after the couple.

"And really cute I mean did you see Rose's face?" Daisy asked.

Blane looked down at Daisy.

"Yes, I did" He whispered.

The sudden drop of volume in his voice made Daisy look up. He was staring at her with those dark brown eyes, grinning madly at her.

"What?" She asked laughing.

"Nothing" He said trying not to laugh.

"I should get to HQ" Lenny said so quietly he might as well have been talking to himself, before slipping away in the direction of HQ.

"Um, He's gone" Blane said regaining his composure.

"Well let's follow him" Daisy said turning around and beginning in the direction of HQ.

Blane caught her arm stopping her.

"Hold it, Miller" He spun her around to face him. She stumbled and almost fell, but Blane caught her, and pulled her closer, his arms around her.

"I've got some unfinished business with you" Daisy put her arms around his neck.

"Oh yeah?" She asked. "And what's that?"

Blane ran his hands down her back and stopped them when they reached the bottom of her back, and pulled her even closer.

"This" He whispered, before leaning down, and brushing his lips against hers. Daisy felt like her head was going to explode, she had finally done it. She finally knew the taste of his lips, the lips of the boy she loved.

Daisy's knees buckled, but Blane's muscular build held her up.

"Are you falling for me?" He laughed. Daisy smiled at him.

"I fell for you a long time ago" She whispered, leaning her forehead on his.

"Funny" Blane laughed looking deep into her green eyes.

"So did I"

He leaned down and met her lips in a passionate kiss. Daisy's head was all over the place. She moved her hand up to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his soft hair. Blane began to pull away, but Daisy closed the gap between their lips (much to Blane's delight). He picked her up and spun her around whilst she wrapped her legs around his body. Blane tripped and they tumbled to the ground, Blane on top of her. The two of them laughed and kissed again before Blane jumped up and pulled Daisy to her feet and into a hug.

"Daisy!" Letitia shouted.

Daisy looked over Blane's shoulder to see Letitia and Zara running over. Blane let go of her and sighed heavily, she punched him gently, and then walked over to meet the blabber twins.

"Hi" Daisy said in her fake airhead voice. Blane smiled.

"Daisy, were where you?" Zara asked.

"We were going to do an asteroid dance, but we couldn't find you anywhere"

"Yeah, bet you were off with Blane" Letitia hissed back.

Daisy was about to argue when she felt a pair of warm arms grab her from behind and pull her into an embrace.

"Actually ladies, she was" Daisy heard Blane say. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"So sorry to steal her from you like that, but if I was you I'd get used to it because believe me, it will be happening a lot more" he laughed, before pressing his soft lips onto Daisy neck.

"Wait" Letitia started.

"Are you?" Zara asked. Daisy nodded

"OMG" They squealed in unison.

"Blane and Daisy are going out!" Zara was jumping up and down.

Daisy turned red and hid her face in her hands, Blane just laughed and walked around her so that she was facing him.

"Are you ashamed of me already" He asked pulling her hands away from her face and holding them in his own.

"Well get used to it" He said before kissing her once more (much to Letitia and Zara's enjoyment) and leading her away.

"I'll always be ashamed of you" She whispered.

"Nice to know" He said pretending to be hurt.

"Where are you two going?" Letitia asked running after the pair.

"Think we're going to let you get away that easily?" Zara appeared next to Letitia.

Blane looked at Daisy as if to say: _seriously?_

"Hey, get used to it Whittaker" She laughed pushing him into the lockers. When he regained his balance he pulled his tongue out at her, and kissed her cheek before walking towards HQ. She turned back to Zara and Letitia.

"She's blushing!" Letitia screamed.

"Oh my god you're so red!" Zara laughed.

"Well I have just been kissed several times by the boy who I am madly, deeply and truly in love with" Daisy said more to herself then the pair of screaming girls in front of her.

"I heard that" Daisy whirled around and saw Blane popping his head around the corner of the corridor.

"And I'm going to hold that against you in the future" He laughing.

"But just so you know, ditto, babe" And with that he was gone…

**So There we go! I hope you liked it, sorry if you didn't, Thank you so much. I'm sending a virtual M. five to all of you!**


End file.
